Couple (bath)Time
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Based off of a fanart by BlueRabu on Tumblr. Makorra bathtime smut.


It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

And being married to Korra, she'd taken him with her on her many Avatar duties to see different parts of the world he'd never even imagined before. This trip they'd gone to the impressive city of Ba Sing Se. The stories Korra told him of Avatar Aang in this place were impressive, and he was in awe to see the place first hand.

They traveled through the massive city almost like tourists, Korra wore her hair loose and looped her arm through Mako's to try and conceal who she was, but some people did discover, and she'd smile and listen to their words. Some had complaints and others had simple praise for her and what she was working for as the Avatar.

And Mako got to see the world. The Earth Kingdom was different than he'd imagined. Maybe it was that he'd only ever seen it in books that he'd thought it'd be more, well, primitive, but some of the strides made in Republic City had come to Ba Sing Se. There were even a handful of Satomobiles driving the streets. The houses were a little older, sure, but they were now equipped with the modern conveniences he was used to in Republic City. Some parts of the city were the same as the day Avatar Aang had been there, and he was in awe walking through the preserved buildings.

His wife was enjoying watching his reactions to the world around him.

"You're like a little kid." Korra laughed when they got back to their room in the palace. A perk of being the Avatar, they always had the best accommodations when they traveled. The Earth King was gracious, and had given them a full suite of rooms to use for the few weeks Korra was staying. Mako was acting as her bodyguard with several others, but the benefit of having a cop for a husband was definitely working in their favor.

After all, it was easiest to guard her if he slept in their bed.

"I am not." He protested, but he was grinning, he was like a little kid in this new place. Or an annoying tourist, he was definitely playing the part.

"Are so." Korra wrinkled her nose at him as she pulled a brush through her long hair. "You know what sounds nice?"

"What?" Mako stretched out his back.

"A bath." She smiled at him and glanced into the open door of the bathroom. "It's big enough for two."

"Yeah?" Mako's eyebrows lifted curiously at her comment.

"Yeah." Korra grinned, clearly suggestive. "They have amazing bubble bath here." She turned and moved into the bathroom without him, grinning as she started tugging at her long gloves. Mako followed and watched with interest as she dropped her gloves on the floor and turned the nozzles on, hot water streaming into the tub. She found a bottle of something in a cabinet and poured a capful in and bubbles exploded into the large circular wooden tub. "Are you just going to stand here?" Korra giggled and he jolted back to reality, and started to undo the buttons on his jacket slowly as she slipped off her shirt, shrugging off her pants.

"No." He stepped forward slowly, eyes not leaving her body as she kicked off her boots and untied the pelt around her waist. She turned off the knobs as the tub was filled and tugged down her pants, leaving her in her wrappings. Mako had his pants off and grabbed the end of her wrapping and tugged at it, getting a smile from her.

"Not yet." She grinned but pulled her wrappings off anyway. "Bath first."

"Really?" Mako frowned as she was completely naked and sliding into the tub with a grin.

"Really, it was a long day, I'm sweaty." Korra wrinkled her nose and ducked under the water, coming up glistening with water and Mako felt the effects of how damn gorgeous she was hit him square in the groin. He jerked off his underwear and slipped into the tub with her.

The hot water felt good against his skin, but the steam was clouding his judgment as Korra grinned at him from the other side of the tub. They were floating in the water and she grinned, scooping up bubbles into her hands and grinned at him. Before he knew what was happening, a pile of the bubbles had blown into his face. "Mature." He muttered and wiped his face, tossing them back at her, but the bubbles were so light they fell innocently to the surface of the water as Korra laughed and reached over the edge.

"Oh, lighten up." She grinned and started to pour shampoo into her hands but he grabbed it from her. Korra turned so her back was too him and he knelt in the tub as he started to massage the shampoo into her hair. "Oh that feels nice." She tilted her head back further as he used his fingers to get her hair clean, and she let out soft moans that didn't escape his attention.

"Rinse." He murmured and she slipped under the water, emerging with a smile and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Your turn." She grinned and he grabbed the bottle from the table he'd set it on and handed it back to her. She poured a little shampoo into her hands and ran her hands into his hair, using her thinner fingers to dig the shampoo into his scalp.

"Holy spirits, Korra, stop." He tried to duck, but she moved with him, attacking his head with her hands. "Damnit! You're hurting me!"

"I'm getting it deep." She scoffed, oblivious to her own strength and how hard she was actually digging into his head.

"Yeah, into my head." He grumbled and gripped the sides of the tub tightly as she continued to dig into his head with her fingers. Damnit she had longer nails than he'd thought before. "Come on, it's fine."

"Alright." Her hands left this head and he felt relief for a few seconds before he was completely soaked again.

"What?" He sputtered and turned to his grinning wife. "What?!"

"Rinsing." She grinned and scooped up another bucket before dumping it on his head unceremoniously.

"Nice." He wiped his eyes, got a good sense of where her blurry form was, and pushed a wave of water at her. Korra let out a squeal of laughter when it hit her and dodged the attack, forgetting she could bend it for that second.

Sometimes it was nice to not be a bender at all, to just be a normal person having a bath with her husband. It was so nice, that avoiding using bending or avoiding thinking about reality was nice. It was just the two of them, something that rarely happened with the common intrusions of his brother, and their assorted friends popping in on them frequently. But here, in the bathtub in Ba Sing Se, no one could interrupt them.

No one. Mako grinned suddenly and she started to smile when he was coming at her and tackled her under the suds. His hands were gripping her sides and he pushed them both underwater for a second, pressing his lips to hers underwater and pushing them to the surface where they both had to gasp for breath. "Are you clean enough?" He grinned and ran his hands down her wet form.

Korra couldn't find her voice at first as he slid his hands under her bottom and hoisted her up in his arms. "Yes." She smiled and kissed his forehead and then down to his temple.

"Excellent." Mako grinned and leaned his head down to the closest skin to him, the smooth plane of her chest, placing a soft kiss there. He slid his arms around her waist as he traced the tip of his tongue over her skin, trailing up to her collarbone where he placed a soft nip. Korra groaned at the feeling and then sighed, sinking into his arms, hooking one around his neck as her head tipped back.

"You didn't want to take a bath." She murmured as his hands slid down to her hips.

"Not even a little." He managed between his ministrations on her chest and then down to her breasts where they were rising above the cooling water. "This is why."

"Shameless." She grinned, but the crimson flush to her face gave her away.

"Sure." Mako murmured and rocked back in the tub so he was sitting and she was straddling his waist. He leaned his head up and used one hand to pull her head down to his for a kiss. He slipped his tongue between the seam of her lips and she easily opened her mouth to let him in while he arranged her hips with his hands. "Easy." He murmured and pulled her onto himself, feeling her hands squeeze on his shoulders while he settled her down.

The sound Korra released when she was completely impaled on him was one of the most arousing things he had ever heard in his life. Korra knelt on the ledge he was sitting on and gripped him tightly while she lifted herself up and then settled herself back down. "Not as rough?" She grinned and he couldn't help but glare at her for the cheeky comment. The damn woman knew exactly what she'd done to him earlier.

But buried in her soft heat, he really didn't mind how much pain his scalp had been in before. Instead he was letting go and absorbing himself in his wife. Private time they didn't usually get in Republic City, and he was happy to selfishly take her from estate dinners they probably should've been attending.

Her arms tightened as the walls of her clench around him, squeezing him tightly. Mako grabbed her head and pushed his lips to hers as she finished, her moans echoing into his mouth, sending him over the edge as his arms trapped her. She relaxed in his arms completely, her head hanging over his shoulder, her body limp and he held her close, relishing the feel of her against his skin.

The water had long cooled, but their skin was burning hot from their intimacy and it was a while before he started to feel it and lifted her into his arms. Sometimes it mystified him that for such a strong person, hell she was the Avatar, Korra didn't weigh all that much. And right now, she was totally relaxed in his arms and let him carry her out of the tub and wrap a big fluffy towel around the both of them and gently rub her arms down.

Her eyes were drooping as she looked up at him with a hazy smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." He grinned at the random outburst.

"We're still newlyweds, you know." She murmured and pressed a kiss to the closest available skin of his, happening to be his neck.

"I know." He grinned. "It's been what, five months now?"

"Five." She smiled and ran her hand up his hard chest to rest just over his heart, still wrapped up in his arms. "Doesn't feel like it."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Oh, good." Korra sighed, her face pressed against his arm. "It just feels like forever in all the good ways." She grinned up at him. "Want to use that big bed over there?"

Mako glanced over at the huge bed they'd been given. It was easily twice the size of their bed at home and it took him a half a second to decide what he wanted. Carrying Korra over to it, he set her down, but instead of keeping with the calm mood, he ruffled her hair with the towel, drying it, but mostly annoying her.

"Hey!"

"Now, that's revenge!" Mako laughed and jerked the towel away; throwing it to the floor as she'd grabbed a pillow to hit him with. Laughing, he jumped onto the bed and tackled her, distracting her with his hands and mouth and the pillow fell off the bed, ignored by the lovers.

They hadn't spent much time in the bath getting clean and likely they wouldn't spend much time in the bed sleeping.


End file.
